User blog:Unchapped/Tragedy Strikes
We lost Tim today, Though we reached our long-sought destination and came upon the ruined mine, we were set upon by a bard of the grey dead, and a vile burning skull as we made camp for the night. In all my life, I have never encountered magicks so strong as those that issued from those burning eye sockets. Nor witnessed pain so terrible as the sorrow I saw in Tom’s eyes as his brother fell, a smoking corpse where moments before had stood a strong young dwarf, Hale and hearty. We set out from Blacktree Village two days ago, following the guidance of a goblin-kin named Larf. Poor bugger, even he was unprepared for what awaited us. We seem to be coming into a more populated area as we travel here at the base of the mountains. We were able to avoid an infested hamlet and an dispatch a few dead farmers we found still at their plows, before encamping at an abandoned manor house yestereve. Today we travelled seemingly without event, and set upon the mine at dusk. Fearing to venture further in the darkened hours, we made camp across the river in a clearing surrounded by thickets. It was midway through the first watch when they set upon us, the dying light of the smoldering campfire was suddenly blotted out by an intense green light beyond the river and the clattering of many bones. A swarm of skeletons were revealed on the near bank, and a skeletal head on the far bank. We grabbed our weapons and set to the fight, but Tim, Larf and I were entangled in the briars when an enormous explosion rocked the ground right next to us, a burst of green light set forth and knocked me unconscious. I was saved by my proximity to Ivellios, who was able to heal me and return me to the fight before the dark took me, but Tim and Larf were too deep in the briar, after the initial burst, the woods themselves flamed up, encircling the fallen ones and preventing us from approaching before they were consumed. Erevan and I were able to entangle and destroy the skull, while Tom and Ivellios dealt handily with the oncoming skeletal warriors, but it was a hollow victory. We were saddened by the deaths we had suffered. But feared to leave the dead untreated lest they too rise and set upon us. We prepared Tim’s body for a burial in the manner of my people, binding his charred form in canvas, and sending him along the Arindi on a burning bier. We prayed then, and sang the songs of the mountain, though I, knowing we were far from home, played the melody of the river on my flute. I entreated the Outcast Lord and The Wanderers to guard Tim’s soul, and lead it home to the halls of his fathers, I pray that their far-flung ears may hear, even in this blighted land. We did not have long to mourn our companion however, Our dirge had scarcely faded from hearing before the fell skull, perhaps strengthened by our sorrow, reignited itself and set upon us once more, This time, I would have no more of his calamity, the red mist rose before my eyes as I brought down t’Dunraz upon his brow with a terrible cry, and he shattered in pieces, the dust of his pate driven into the mud by the weight of my hammer. As I now see the red sun of morning rising, and feel the stiffness of my body from the night’s exertions, I can only stare across the river into the darkness of the mine-shaft and wonder what horrors await us in the earth beneath. Category:Blog posts Category:Myrddin Adventure Log